


We Are Golden

by Sphinxquartz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Remus Lupin, But Like Not Much, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Gay Sirius Black, Lots of drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Sexting, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Texting, Welsh Remus Lupin, well more than remus can take
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxquartz/pseuds/Sphinxquartz
Summary: Remus receives a text from an unknown number and that somehow ends up with him being dragged into all sorts of mischief. Really he didn't realize how much fun he was missing out of until Sirius and his gang of goons turn up on his doorstep. First its all like awkward side stepping but then it turns into the dramatics of angsty teens, love disasters, forbidden ex's and tragic accidents. Its a mad world out there and now the quiet town in the valleys of Wales gets to experience what its like for those city folk, curtsey from the marauder and co.Muggle Texting au
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Texting fics are my comfort fics and are my favourite things to read. So here we are, with me, writing a modern muggle texting au fic. All ships are in the tags and there will be talk of parental death but that shouldn't be to sad. Hopefully this will be mostly fluffy hurt/comfort. Rates M for some sexting and talks about sex, nothing to explicit though! And just to warn you updates will be random and sparse, this is not my main focus fic! But I will try and get it up and running again :))  
> Comments and kudos are really recommended, they make my day and it keep my sprits high.  
> And also amazing thanks to my beta reader [Fizz](/users/Fizzbee/)  
> Love you all <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets a text from an unknown number that can't seem to stop wanting to talk to him.

(Remus phone POV)

\- Sunday 9th September -

\- Chat with unknown number and Remus - 

**(14:36)** heyyyy :)

uhhhh who are you?? **(14:41)**

**(14:41)** you forgotten me already????? 

ummm I think you have the wrong number. I don't know you **(14:42)**

**(14:42)** oh really??? Shit sorry bout that

it fine. Not your fault. **(14:43)**

Well I guess it kinda is because you put in the wrong number in the first place but you know. **(14:47)**

**(14:48)** bit harsh tbh mate

oh um sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry. **(14:48)**

**(14:49)** calm down!! It's good. All good. Like a bit of sass

oh ok um I should go **(14:49)**

**(14:50)** oh alright then bye :)

\- Chat with Frank, Alice and Remus –

\- Chat named Regenerating –

**(15:30|Frank)** Hey Rem Howd the doctors go?

**(15:30|Alice)** yeah you able to come back?

Hi guys. They said the scars will stay but they have healed nicely. And yes im coming in tomorrow **(15:32)**

**(15:32|Alice)** omg yes finally franks been a nightmare

**(15:32|Alice)** but at least you can cover them right?

**(15:32|Frank)** first off that’s great, second there not too bad tho and lastly shut up I didn’t come here to be attacked!

I cant believe franks that bad and anyways you love each other too much **(15:34)**

And yh it is good **(15:34)**

Easy to cover them up **(15:34)**

and funny thing I got texted by a stranger before my appointment. I think they had a hook up the night before and thought I was that person **(15:34)**

**(15:36|Frank)** they did not… omg man

**(15:36|Alice)** seriously!! Ha what did you say??

Oh just that they got the wrong number **(15:37)**

**(15:37|Alice)** boring should have messed with them

Oh really? Well lost my chance then **(15:38)**

\- Monday 10th September –

\- unknown number -

**(16:36)** heyyyy!!! How are you doing???

uhhhh hi. Wrong number again? **(16.56)**

**(16:56)** nope! Not an accident!!!! I'm Sirius btw

oh why did you want to talk to me? **(16:57)**

**(16:57)** why not!!! It will be fun to have a IBF or something

oh ok. Um I guess I'm doing alright, college was good. Dunno really **(16:58)**

**(16:58)** boring day??!!! Same tbh. I go to college too. Last year.

uh yeah. Last year **(17:02)**

**(17:02)** so you are 17 or 18??? I'm 17 but my birthday is in November so not too long now!!!

uh 17 too. March **(17:05)**

**(17:05)** ha I'm older!!!! 

how do I know you are telling the truth? **(17:09)**

**(17:09)** oh, um idk but I'm not so you've got my word for it!!! 

how do you know I'm telling the truth? **(17:09)**

**(17:10)** mmmm tricky one. Um idk just intuition. My gut is telling me you are so I'll roll with that!!!

oh ok then. Um I have to go now. Bye **(17:11)**

**(17:11)** alrighty!!!! 

**(17:14)** oh wait!!!!!! What's your name???

Remus **(17:15)**

**(17:15)** oooo nice name. Love it, welcome to the odd name club my friend. Bye bye!!!! :)

\- unknown number added to contact as Sirius (IBF) –

\- Regenerating –

Hes called Sirius :) **(17:15)**

**(17:18|Alice)** ooo first name basis, I like it ;)

Oh shush it **(17:19)**

\- Tuesday 11th September –

\- Sirius (IBF) -

**(12:09)** goodlunch time Remus!!! I'm guessing you are in college today too. I am and having lunch with my real life buddies. 

  1. Uh hi Sirius's real life buddies. I'm on lunch too. With um my friends. **(12:10)**



**(12:10)** they say hi back!!!!! You seem unsure about having friends???

well it's only one other person **(12:12)**

**(12:12)** oh that doesn't matter, tell them I said hi. 

**(12:20)** hows college been today??? I had business and study time before lunch and then I have art after.

it was alright. Had art too this morning. Have English later **(12:25)**

**(12:26)** ahhhhhhh YOU TAKE ART TOO OMG EEEEEEEE

uh yeah. I'm not good **(12:30)**

**(12:32)** i beg you to show me some of your works OMG ANOTHER ARTY FRIEND EEEEE YOU DONT KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM

I can tell **(12:36)**

**(12:37)** oh, please do. I'd love to see what you can do

uh I'm not sure. They aren't good. **(12:38)**

um anyway I gotta go. Uh bye **(12:45)**

**(12:46)** oh alright then, maybe next time!!! Bye have a nice English lesson or whatever you do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am now updating this fic and the layout is going to change as well as me making the chapters longer and all that jazz...
> 
> also these will get longer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is eager to find out more about Remus. 
> 
> Why is Remus so afraid of telling the truth?

(Remus phone POV)

\- Wednesday 12th September -

\- Sirius (IBF) -

**(22:09)** heyyy!! How was your day been?? 

Long. Wbu **(22:35)**

 **(22:35)** same old same old. Nothing to shabby. Wuu2

i was reading **(22:36)**

 **(22:37)** reading???? Why on earth would you do that!? 

it's fun **(22:37)**

 **(22:40)** mmmm

 **(22:40)** cant remember the last time i read a book

 **(22** :40) willingly!!

oh, its all i do **(22:57)**

 **(22:57)** all i do is piss off my parents and look devilishly handsome

Right **(23:01)**

 **(23:02)** its true, im gorgeous

one thing i have learnt is that you have a big ego **(23:10)**

 **(23:10)** if you think mines big you should see prongs!!!

prongs? **(23:12)**

 **(23:12)** James my bestest friend and companion 

oh right **(23:12)**

well i need to sleep **(23:15)**

 **(23:15)** sleep?! whyyyyy

i um just need to. Night **(23:16)**

 **(23:16)** oh are you sure everything is alright??

yeah, why wouldnt it be? **(23:17)**

 **(23:18)** mmm well goodnight remus!!! have a wonderful sleep :)

ill try **(23:18)**

** \-  ** Chat with Alice –

**(23:00)** hey I know you said you were all fine and whatever bullshit you have come up with over the weeks but really you know me and frank are always here to talk. We both love you. Remember that. Now have the sleep you need sweetie <3

Thanks Alice, just hard rn. Love you too <3 **(23:14)**

 **(23:16)** I know bubs, goodnight and we’ll see you tomorrow. Frank said his gran will pick you both up.

She shouldn’t have to!! We meeting at the park? **(23:17)**

 **(23:18)** yeah we are. NOW SLEEP! I don’t want to hear another peep out of you Remus John Lupin

\- Thursday 13th September -

**(12:03)** goodlunch again Remus!!!

 **(12:03)** how was your sleep?

 **(12:45)** gotto go to class now

 **(12:45)** bye bye :)

 **(15:00)** schools over!!! much better today. wbu

 **(15:05)** are you ok?

hi, sorry **(16:23)**

 **(16:25)** nah its fine, you must have been busy

um yeah **(16:25)**

 **(16:26)** mmm

to answer your question, yes im ok **(16:28)**

 **(16:29)** if you say so

 **(14:30)** now its my time to leave first

 **(14:30)** see ya :)

Bye **(14:36)**

\- Regeneration –

**(15:00|Alice)** omg guys im so sorry cant come today somthings happened with mum and luke idk what but dad said its urgent im so sorry talk later xx

 **(15:00|Frank)** okay that’s all fine hope theyre fine <3<3<3

 **(15:02|Frank)** just me and you rem for cornbeef pies!

Oh hopes everythings ok **(15:05)**

Wouldn’t miss it for the world <3 **(15:05)**

\- Friday 14th September -

**(2:05)** yooooooo

 **(2:05)** fullll moooooon

 **(2:05)** veryyyy bbrighttt

 **(2:22)** eeeeeeeee yuygiyh

 **(2:24)** ow

 **(2:25)** thats one way to end up on the floorr

uhhhh are you alright? why are you up at this time **(2:26)**

 **(2:27)** im good

 **(2:27)** why are YOU up??? moonboy

no reason **(2:29)**

moonboy??? **(2:30)**

 **(2:30)** your new name

Oh **(2:32)**

 **(2:35)** yeppity yep, imma sleep now

 **(2:36)** my eyes are heavy

 **(2:36)** nighty night moonboy :)

Night **(2:40)**

 **(17:26)** good afternoon 

Hey **(17:30)**

 **(17:30)** we dont really know much about each other

no we don’t **(17:32)**

 **(17:32)** you wanna play a game

uhhh sure... **(17:35)**

 **(17:35)** dont be so scared, just i ask a quetsion you answer then you ask i answer

 **(17:35)** simples

oh ok **(17:35)**

 **(17:37)** right, whats your favourite colour?

uhhhh green i guess **(17:40)**

do you believe in superstitions? **(17:41)**

 **(17:42)** nope

 **(17:42)** whats your favourite music genre?

um dont really listen to music **(17:45)**

 **(17:46)** you WHAT omg

sorry? **(17:46)**

 **(17:46)** nah dont be, just dont say that again!

Ok **(17:48)**

favourite type of art to do? **(17:48)**

 **(17:49)** tricky one but im better at sketching then anything else

i like oil pastels and chalk **(17:49)**

 **(17:50)** oooooo

 **(17:51)** how tall are you

oh um last time i checked i was around 6 4 or 5 idk **(17:51)**

 **(17:51)** WHAT OMFG im only 5 6/7 

**s** hort sirius mmm **(17:51)**

 **(17:52)** shut up mphfghfhj

what are your a-levels? **(17:52)**

 **(17:52)** art, business and textiles

Interesting **(17:53)**

 **(17:54)** what are yours??

art, english and history **(17:54)**

 **(17:54)** ouch 

not that bad really **(17:55)**

 **(17:55)** really?? ok then

 **(17:55)** favourite food??

Chocolate **(17:55)**

 **(17:55)** that was quick

do you have siblings? **(17:56)**

 **(17:56)** yeah younger brother. we are really close but have to hide the fact we like each other. parent problems

oh, im an only child **(17:56)**

 **(17:56)** like 4 of my friends!! are you spoilt tooo!!!???

no not really **(17:56)**

does that count as a question or? **(17:57)**

 **(17:57)** you can go

you live in the uk right? **(17:58)**

 **(17:58)** yeah London, but spent more time in Scotland for the boarding school i went too. Thats where i met James and Peter. The others in college here.

boarding school?? **(17:59)**

 **(18:00)** yeah Hogwarts.

shit. thats an expensive school **(18:00)**

 **(18:01)** i guess

 **(18:01)** where do you live?

Wales **(18:01)**

 **(18:02)** wicked!!!

uhhh i guess **(18:02)**

sorry i got to go. nice getting to know eachother a bit **(18:02)**

 **(18:02)** oh okie dokie bye bye!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay once again this has been updated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets a motorbike and Remus gets confused (it ain't much but it's there)

(Sirius Phone POV)

\- Saturday 15th September –

-Chat with James, Peter, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and Sirius –

\- Chat named Don’t do drugs kids :) –

Good morning you lovely chaps and chapettes. I have news for you **(9:12)**

 **(9:12|Lily)** oh god what is it this time

 **(9:12|James)** eeeeee did it arrive!!!

 **(9:13|Peter)** you did not actually oh my godddd

Yes boys I did **(9:14)**

 **(:9:14|Marlene)** just bloody say it will you

Alright grumpy whats got your knickers in a twist **(9:14)**

 **(9:15|Dorcas)** don’t mind her didn’t get much beauty sleep lastnight

 **(9:15|Lily)** really black what have you done??

i have now transportation **(19:16)**

 **(9:16|Lily)** you’ve got a car?

 **(9:16|James)** better

A motorbike evans a fucking motorbike!!! **(9:17)**

 **(9:17|Marlene)** that took a turn I thought it would be about the welsh boy you’ve been chatting up

 **(9:18|Peter)** ill tell you he doesn’t shut up about him and its only been 3 DAYS!!!

Oh shut it **(9:19)**

Well anyways im gonna test my new transport so fuck you all **(9:19)**

 **(9:20|James)** hes sooo blushing rn

 **(9:20|Peter)** oh defiantly

 **(9:20|Lily)** mmm cant deny it black

 **(9:20|Marlene)** soo true potter

 **(9:20|Dorcas)** totally

Hes nice then you lot anways **(9:21)**

Padfoot out. **(9:21)**

\- Chat with Moonboy -

Hey **(11:57)**

guess what??!! **(11:57)**

imma just tell you **(11:57)**

  
i got a motorbike **(11:57)**

 **(11:58)** Oh wow, why?

why ever not!! **(11:58)**

 **(11:59)** can you even ride it?

im getting there **(11:59)**

 **(12:00)** so you bought the bike knowing that you can't ride it?

i just, im trying **(12:00)**

 **(12:00)** right, ok then

anyways wuu2 **(12:02)**

 **(12:03)** nothing really, reading

thats like all you do **(12:03)**

 **(12:05)** i like reading

dont you want to go out and explore or idk look at some sheep moonboy? **(12:05)**

 **(12:05)** not really, im perfectly fine with my life how it is and moonboy?

yes its your nickname get with it **(12:06)**

 **(12:07)** oh why?

idk its cool **(12:07)**

 **(12:08)** oh alright then, you need one

i do? **(12:08)**

 **(12:08)** yes, but im not sure what

uhhhh i got nothing **(12:10)**

 **(12:10)** do you have any pets?

whats that got to do with anything? **(12:10)**

 **(12:10)** just answer the question

ok ok, no **(12:10)**

 **(12:11)** really? 

yep, mother never taken a liking to pets **(12:11)**

 **(12:11)** oh ok

 **(12:12)** sorry but ive gtg, i'll think of a nickname for you

okie dokie, see ya! :) **(12:12)**

\- Sunday 16th September –

\- Moonboy -

helloooo **(2:02)**

motoorrbieke was fun **(2:02)**

shit ha **(2:02)**

 **(2:10)** um Sirius are you ok?

oh yeah great **(2:15)**

weent tuo shop drin k idk man **(2:15)**

 **(2:15)** get some sleep and drink water

yes sir **(2:15)**

whyyyyy uooo up moony????? **(2:33)**

 **(2:33)** you texted me

yeahhh but whyyy not put it onm shhhh mode **(2:34)**

 **(2:34)** idk making sure you are ok. goodnight Sirius

okie dokie bye byes love you :) **(2:35)**

-marauder life bitches –

**(7:00|James)** good morning Sirius, rise and shine!!

 **(7:01|James)** Today I propose a 5k run through the woods

 **(7:02|James)** And maybe a stop at mrs Pettigrew’s bakery

 **(7:03|James)** Or even a wizz on your bike

 **(7:04|James)** Whatever fits your fancy

 **(7:05|James)** and don’t forget the hw for McG

 **(7:06|James)** oh wait you ripped it to shreds :)

Will you shut the fuck up or do you want me to come over to yours and stick your phone so far up your ass that can actually butt dial someone. **(7:10)**

 **(7:11|James)** your comeback game is lame this morning

 **(7:11|James)** do you want me to come gets you? Petes already here

… **(7:12)**

Yes please **(7:15)**

Ill be ready in 5 **(7:15)**

Wait no make that 20 **(7:15)**

\- Monday 17th September –

\- Moonboy -

Hi sorry about yesterday **(8:15)**

I was a bit drunk **(8:15)**

 **(8:30)** a bit?

 **(8:30)** r u sure about that

 **(8:0)** r u alright tho

Very funny :( **(8:31)**

But im good prongs looked after me well **(8:31)**

 **(8:32)** oh that’s good then

 **(8:32)** but prongs has got me thinking, can I ask you something?

You just did ;) **(8:33)**

Okay shoot im open all ears **(8:33)**

 **(8:35)** if James’s nickname is prongs why don’t you have one? Surely friends would have given each other nicknames.

Ha well about that I do have one **(8:40)**

 **(8:41)** why didn’t you say so in the first place?

Idk thought maybe we could have something between us **(8:41)**

 **(8:42)** but why? We are strangers.

Idk Remus! **(8:43)**

I thought maybe I could be friends with this guy I accidently texted **(8:43)**

You know. Its meant to be fun. Share secrets and all that **(8:43)**

Late night talks **(8:43**

Cant we be friends? **(8:43)**

 **(8:50)** im sorry

 **(8:50)** im not used to all of this

 **(8:50)** I need to go, text later :)

Its fine and yeah later **(9:00)**

\- Chat with James –

**(15:10)** you alright mate? Seemed down today. Problems at home? You can stay at mine if you need to

Same old shit, maybe a bit worse then normal but what can I say. **(15:15)**

 **(15:16)** ok if that’s all. Just call if you need me to get you

Yeah thanks Jamie :) **(15:17)**

Cant talk more maybe tonight **(15:20)**

 **(15:20)** okay yeah, don’t do anything stupid :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I haven't updated or tried to make a start to this till 2 days ago. Hopefully we get this thing back on a roll. Honestly idk why I stopped, I love these. I did not totally have a burst of energy and excitement while writing this but I wouldn't say that wasn't a possibility. 
> 
> Comments are wanted!!! Please. Anything at all as long as it's nice of course. And kudos are appreciated too. Thank you for your patience xx
> 
> PSA these will get longer I promise <3 have a lovely day and stay safe


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius isn't the best at looking after himself :((( but Remus is finally opening up a bit more; what a great lad!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty heavy chapter, lots of family issues talked about so be careful if you are triggered or uncomfortable with that

(Sirius phone POV)

\- Tuesday 18th September -

\- Moonboy -

It's padfoot btw **(12:03)**

The nickname **(12:04)**

 **(12:06)** okay that's a nice one

Oh thanks you good? **(12:06)**

Are we good? **(12:06)**

 **(12:10)** yes for both 

**(12:10)** sorry but Im really not great at the friends agenda 

Oh that doesn't matter as long as you dont hate me then we are friends **(12:10)**

 **(12:10)** frank (my real life friend) said I'm good at being friends with him so there's your word for it

Okay :) **(12:11)**

 **(12:15)** hello it's Frank listen, rem is an amazing friend he's just shy and self-conscious and all that. Also doesn't used his phone often but now because of you I don't have to wait hours for a single word answer. He's lovely and makes sure everyone else is okay and like well. And his cookies are the fucking best oh my lord idk what I'd do without them. 

Oh wow **(12:17)**

 **(12:17)** shit I'm so sorry. He stole my phone and obviously you can see he texted you

You bake? **(12:18)**

 **(12:18)** um yeah I do 

**(12:18)** okay sorry but I've got English so I gotta run, they don't like it when we are late preferably so early the dead writers are still breathing. We can talk later :)

Okie dokie :) **(12:19)**

\- James –

-James changed to Prongs-

**(15:15)** why you soooo smiley today???

Cant I smile anymore **(15:15)**

Didn’t know it was against the law **(15:15)**

:( **(15:15)**

 **(15:16)** I never said that!!

 **(15:16)** Its him isn’t it

 **(15:16)** Remus was it?

No. **(15:21)**

 **(15:21)** Yes it is!

 **(15:21)** I know it is

 **(15:21)** Come on don’t lie to me padfoot

Oh alright **(15:22)**

Yes then **(15:22)**

Hes just so adorable **(15:22)**

 **(15:23)** You’ve known him for like a week

 **(15:23)** Tops

9 days actually **(15:23)**

We'll text later, mother being as pain in the ass today **(15:25)**

Grumpy twat **(15:25)**

See ya Jamie boy ;) **(15:25)**

 **(15:26)** Okay

 **(15:26)** Don’t be an idiot

 **(15:26)** Call me if you need

-Moonboy-

So you bake cookies **(19:02)**

anything else **(19:02)**

I cant bake for shit **(19:02)**

 **(19:05)** Yeah

 **(19:05)** My mum taught me

I bet shes nice **(19:05)**

 **(19:09)** Yeah she is

Tell me something else about you **(19:09)**

 **(19:09)** Like what?

Just idk I know you like to read and do art and bake **(19:11)**

You live in wales and are built like a tree **(19:11)**

You have a friend called frank **(19:11)**

And you said your favourite colour was green **(19:11)**

What else is there to learn about Remus something something? **(19:11)**

 **(19:15)** Woah

 **(19:15)** You remembered all that?

Yeah of course **(19:15)**

So what else **(19:15)**

 **(19:15)** Idk

 **(19:17)** This is hard

 **(19:17)** Oh theres alice as well

 **(19:17)** But she goes to a different college

Ah I see **(19:18)**

 **(19:19)** I can play the guitar

 **(19:19)** And the saxophone

Really?! **(19:19)**

I can play the piano and violin **(19:20)**

But I don’t like to **(19:20)**

 **(19:20)** I haven’t practiced in a while tho

Still cool **(19:21)**

I wanna learn the drums **(19:21)**

 **(19:22)** Omg same

 **(19:22)** That would be epic

So you don’t listen to music but you play **(19:23)**

 **(19:23)** Pretty much yh

You live in wales but like in the valleys or the cities **(19:23)**

 **(19:23)** Oh um valley

 **(19:23)** The Rhondda valley

 **(19:23)** My dad was from little haven in Pembrokeshire tho

That’s wicked **(19:24)**

You got an accent then?? **(19:24)**

 **(19:25)** Yeah of course

 **(19:25)** Everyone has an accent

Yeah but yours is cool **(19:25)**

 **(19:25)** Why thank you

 **(19:26)** Wbu, you have a posh one?

Why do you think it would be posh? **(19:26)**

 **(19:26)** Idk I get that vibe from you

Well I guess your vibe is semi right **(19:27)**

My family is posh but I don’t like them so I try not to be like them so im not gonna be posh **(19:28)**

Also have an English mixed with French if you must know **(19:28)**

 **(19:28)** Oh okay

 **(19:28)** Buts that cool always wanted to go to France

Its beautiful in the countryside **(19:29)**

what else **(19:29)**

 **(19:30)** Im not a people person

 **(19:30)** As you may know

Okay **(19:30)**

 **(19:31)** And ive got scars

Okay **(19:31)**

 **(19:32)** And Im bi

Okay **(19:32)**

 **(19:33)** And I don’t like cars

Okay **(19:33)**

 **(19:34** ) Okay?

Yeah I mean im not gonna stop talking to you because of scars or that you are bi or that you don’t like cars. That would be shallow. And I like talking to you so there would have to be something terrible like you murdered someone or are racist or idk for me to stop wanting to be your friend **(19:36)**

And anyway im gay **(19:36)**

And motorbikes are way better **(19:36)**

 **(19:38)** Okay

 **(19:38)** Okay good

 **(19:38)** I like talking to you too

May I ask why you don’t like cars? **(19:39)**

 **(19:40)** Um there was an accident and when i get in them i start freaking out

 **(19:40)** My therapist said I have PTSD from it

 **(19:40)** I don’t want to talk about it right now

 **(19:40)** sorry

No no its okay. You don’t have to tell me anything **(19:41)**

But I am here to talk if you need me :) **(19:41)**

 **(19:42)** Thank you

 **(19:42)** Ive gtg now Alice is making dinner

 **(19:42)** Bye :)

See ya :) **(19:43)**

-Wednesday 19th September-

-James-

Hi James, its Reg. Sirius has had an argument with mother about a boy. It was pretty bad and he’s hurt. Also drunk. It’s not safe for him at home. He can’t stay here anymore. Can you come get him? Maybe he can stay with you. Please. I’m sorry **(0:02)**

 **0:15)** hi reg, me and dad are coming to get him. You can come too if you want. Don’t worry and don’t be sorry. Its fine okay?

I can’t. It would be better for Sirius to be with you and away from me. I’ll stay here. But thank you **(0:20)**

-Moonboy-

Hey. This is James or Prongs if that’s what he's called me as to you. Sirius isn’t very well at the moment so he wont be able to text for the next day or so. **(7:00)**

 **(8:30)** oh hi okay. Tell him I hope he feels better soon :)

Will do **(8:32)**

-Reggie-

**(12:00)** Hi. Well to start of you are probably sleeping or mad or still hurt or even got a hangover. But what I did is to save you. Mother and father keep hurting you and I don’t like seeing you that way where you think drinking and doing things to yourself is a good way of coping with all of this. And James and his family are much better than ours. They will be able to look after you and they’ll be there for you whenever you need it. I’m sorry I’ve been such a shit brother, not being able to stick up for myself or you or any other those people they have ridiculed. I’m staying here for now until I’m of age. Its better for the both of us. If I stay, they won’t care. If I leave too, they will hurt you more and I can’t let that happen. You know I fully support you and I don’t care if you are gay. I’m proud of you even though you can be an ass sometimes but that’s beside the point. All I want to say is that I am sorry. I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to talk again or see me. I really am sorry. I hope you get better quickly and that you can forget about the past. I love you x

-Thursday 20th September

-James-

When are you getting home? **(15:20)**

 **(15:22)** hey, glad to see you up.

 **(15:22)** be home in like 10

 **(15:22)** we are all coming and wormy is bringing his girl

Okay **(15:23)**

\-  Reggie -

Im not mad at you. at them. and dont be sorry whats done is done. **(18:00)**

im just glad im out of there **(18:00)**

but when i get a place of my own you can come too **(18:00)**

I love you too **(18:00)**

-Moonboy-

**(19:06)** Hey

 **(19:06)** I heard you weren’t feeling very well

 **(19:06)** You alright?

Hi **(19:15)**

Yeah im good now **(19:15)**

Living with james and his parents now so that’s new **(19:15)**

Anyways hows you? **(19:15)**

 **(19:17)** Oh okay

 **(19:17)** Well im okay tired I guess

College? **(19:17)**

 **(19:18)** Yeah lots of writing and course work

 **(19:20)** I was ill for ages a couple of months ago so I missed so much

 **(19:20)** Might have to retake a year at this rate

Oh no :( **(19:21)**

Im sure you wont have to **(19:22)**

 **(19:23)** I hope not

 **(19:25)** Can I ask something?

Sure **(19:25)**

 **(19:27)** Why are you living with James now?

 **(19:30)** Its

 **(19:30)** Sorry if its intrusive

 **(19:30)** You don’t have to answer

 **(19:30)** Sorry

No **(19:31)**

Its fine **(19:31)**

It think it would be good to get it of my chest **(19:31)**

 **(19:31)** Okay

Well basically my parents are bigoted racist homophobic rich ass white tories **(19:32)**

And ever since I was like 8 or 9 I would go against what they said **(19:32)**

So I would wear makeup, make friends with the poor kids in the park, hold hands with boys **(19:32)**

Stuff like that **(19:32)**

And they would punish me **(19:32)**

It was small things to start off with **(19:33)**

Like taking away toys, making me do extra school work and pointless music lessons, not allow me to go outside **(19:33)**

Then I got worse and rebelled more **(19:34)**

They thought it was just to show them up **(19:34)**

They didn’t actually think I was **(19:34)**

I was one of them **(19:34)**

And so they got worse **(19:34)**

Hitting, kicking, knocking me out and locking me in a room with no food for days **(19:35)**

They also said things, nasty things but I tried for them not to get to me but some did and its taken me a while to stop thinking like that **(19:35)**

I still do **(19:35)**

Thinking im worthless, stupid, a disgrace anything like that **(19:35)**

I would drink it all away and do drugs in alleys with creepy men **(19:36)**

Bad habits have left me half dead and lying in hospital beds **(19:36)**

But I haven’t taken drugs since I was 15 and well I still drink but im gonna give up now **(19:37)**

And last night we got into an argument, we’ve got into them before so it really wasn’t a big deal **(19:37)**

Then you came up **(19:38)**

I didn’t mean to say anything about you I just **(19:38)**

It just got out of hand **(19:38)**

And I basically outed myself and I didn’t realize until I woke up in James bedroom **(19:38)**

So yeah that’s the gist of it there is more obviously but that’s for another time **(19:38)**

Wow I just realized that’s a lot sorry **(19:40)**

 **(19:45)** Im sorry Sirius

 **(19:45)** Im sorry you had to go through that

 **(19:45)** Im glad you told me

 **(19:45)** Shows you are brave and stronger

 **(19:45)** Im proud of you

Really? Thank you Remus **(19:48)**

And shit happens ( **19:48)**

Has to happen to someone **(19:49)**

Thank you **(19:49)**

 **(19:50)** But it doesn’t

 **(19:50)** Shit doesn’t need to happen to anyone

 **(19:50)** Well maybe some people deserve it

 **(19:50)** But I full well know that you don’t

I **(19:52)**

I don’t know what to say **(19:52)**

 **(19:52)** You don’t have to say anything Sirius

Thank you **(19:53)**

Now from instruction from James’s mum **(19:53)**

I need my rest **(19:54)**

So ill talk to you tomorrow **(19:54)**

Goodnight :) **(19:55)**

 **(19:55)** Sleep tight :)

-Friday 21st September-

-Moonboy-

Hey **(8:00)**

Good morning **(8:00)**

 **(8:22)** Hi

How are you? **(8:22)**

 **(8:23)** I’m good, you?

Im well rested so that’s something **(8:23)**

About last night **(8:25)**

Im sorry if I made it awkward or anything **(8:25** **)**

 **(8:26)** You don’t have to apologize

 **(8:26)** And nothing is awkward so don’t worry

Okay that’s good **(8:27)**

 **(8:28)** Well I gtg

 **(8:28)** Talk later :)

Yeah bye **(8:30)**

Okay I know this is random and we have only really started talking and we don’t know each other all too well so I was thinking and you don’t have to agree with it you can say no **(11:16)**

Well, I was just thinking if it would be alright to maybe talk on the phone **(11:16)**

Idk why I just thought it would be nice **(11:16)**

Sorry **(11:20)**

-Don’t do drugs kids :) –

Hi **(15:01)**

Are you all coming round again? **(15:01)**

 **(15:02|Peter)** yeah if you want

 **(15:02|Peter)** mums made you some cupcakes so im gonna bring them

 **(15:05|Lily)** of course

 **(15:06|Dorcas)** marlene cant shes going to her dads for the weekend

Okay thanks wormy **(15:10)**

Tell your mum thanks too **(15:10)**

See you in a bit then **(15:10)**

-Prongs-

**(15:25)** Just leaving the bakery

 **(15:25)** Be home in 5

 **(15:26)** Love you

Okay **(15:26)**

Love you too dork **(15:27)**

-Moonboy-

**(16:05)** Hi

 **(16:05)** I like that idea

 **(16:05)** When do you think we should?

Hi **(16:14)**

Okay yeah **(16:14)**

later tonight if that’s okay **(16:15)**

My friends are over tonight and It would be hard to get away from them **(16:16)**

 **(16:17)** Sure

 **(16:18)** Ill leave you to have fun with them

 **(16:18)** Bye :)

Bye bye :) **(16:20)**

okay hi again they've all gone to sleep **(23:02)**

Maybe we could call now? **(23:02)**

 **(23:10)** hi 

**(23:10)** okay

 **(23:10)** just one sec

 **(23:13)** okay im ready

-calling moonboy-

“Hi”

“Hi

Wow you do have a really nice voice”

“haha thanks I guess

So do you”

“im glad we are doing this”

“yeah it is nice”

“makes everything seem even more real

Not like I thought you weren’t real

Like um I don’t know how to explain”

“you don’t have to

I get that”

“how was your day?”

“not too bad actually

I don’t have many lessons on a Friday so I got out early and went to the market with Alice and Frank”

“that’s nice

You get anything”

“I got a couple of new books and I stocked up on food

Fresh veg and fruit is way better then the stores

And the meat from the butches as well”

“sounds like you know how to cook

If I only I could

I love watching cooking shows”

“I wouldn’t say im that good

I just follow the recipe”

“you need to be more positive about yourself!

Im sure your great

And even just following a recipe can show skill and talent”

“I’ll try thank you

Are you still with your mates?”

“oh yeah

I moved downstairs so I wouldn’t wake them”

“very considerate of you”

“well I try my best”

“are your parents’ home?”

“oh um no they aren’t

They are, are out um date night”

“aw that’s cute”

“yeah um yeah

I um im tired so um im gonna try to sleep but you um

Can you stay on the line? Please?”

“oh yes sure, I’ll stay”

“goodnight Moons”

-call ended 4:05_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact my family is from the Rhondda vallley in wales
> 
> Also I didn't really plan for all this to happen so early on but I'm just gonna roll with it and i realized there is a slight plot hole with remus not liking cars and not going in them since the accident but idk imma leave it for now its not too major


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus reveals something and Sirius is defiantly not a dick about it  
> add some walks up the valley and lots of cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are getting longer then im intending and im just writing whatever comes into my head so honestly anything could happen at this point  
> once again pretty heavy family stuff, mainly talk of death so please be careful if you are triggered or sensitive around that topic

(Remus Phone POV)

-Saturday 22nd September-

-Sirius changed to Padfoot-

Morning **(6:23)**

Last night was nice **(6:23)**

And thank you **(6:24)**

 **(6:30)** No need to thank me

 **(6:30)** I liked it

 **(6:31)** And what are you doing up at that ridiculous time??

Body clock I guess **(6:31)**

Did I wake you up?? **(6:31)**

 **(6:31)** Yeah but you good

 **(6:32)** James goes on early morning runs so I would have been woken up anyways

Oh okay **(6:33)**

 **(6:33)** Mmm

Why on earth does he go on runs?? **(6:34)**

Is he okay?? **(6:34)**

 **(6:35)** Haha yeah bit crazy that lad

 **(6:35)** Hes all about his fitness and health

 **(6:35)** Honestly it’s a nightmare

 **(6:35)** Sorted out the wrong priorities that guy

 **(6:36)** Anyways wuu2

Oh nothing much **(6:36)**

Making myself some tea **(6:36)**

 **(6:36)** More of a coffee guy myself

Of course **(6:37)**

 **(6:37)** ???

Two opposites **(6:38)**

Like the classic teen movie trope **(6:38)**

Introvert and extrovert being best friends **(6:38)**

 **(6:39)** Ooohhhh

 **(6:40)** Movie fanatic have we then

I dunno **(6:40)**

I do like watching them whether ill call myself a fanatic is the question **(6:40)**

 **(6:41)** Nah you totally are one

Sureeee **(6:41)**

Are you alright tho? Like about the other day **(6:42)**

 **(6:42)** Yeah im all good

 **(6:43)** Adjusting to actually being cared for

 **(6:43)** The potters are too nice

Im glad **(6:43)**

how can they be too nice? **(6:44)**

 **(6:45)** Idk

 **(6:45)** Just I knew before that they were really good parents

 **(6:45)** Just look at James

 **(6:45)** But its all everything

 **(6:45)** Idk how to explain it

 **(6:45)** But I like it

I get that **(6:46)**

Overwhelming more than anything **(6:46)**

 **(6:47)** Yeah

 **(6:48)** Like idk how to react every time

And then you seem ignorant because you said the wrong thing **(6:48)**

 **(6:49)** Omg yeah

 **(6:50)** You have a good home?? Like are you okay?

It was good **(6:51)**

It was amazing actually **(6:51)**

 **(6:51)** Was?

 **(6:51)** What do you mean was?

 **(6:52)** Moony?

 **(6:53)** I’m sorry

 **(6:54)** I shouldn’t have asked

 **(6:58)** I’ll stop talking about it

-Regeneration-

Can you guys come over? **(6:52)**

I need a hug. **(6:53)**

-Padfoot-

sorry **(17:56)**

 **(18:00)** no no I'm sorry

Can you **(18:01)**

Well this is kinda weird **(18:01)**

Um well **(18:02)**

Can you tell me a happy story? **(18:03)**

 **(18:03)** Okay yes of course 

**(18:10)** There was 2 people. Strangers. Didn't know each other existed. But they had so many things in common. Shared an old soul from pasts ago. They were connected without knowing. That was until of course fate lead them together. To a special little cafe in the Scottish mountains. Secluded and quiet. They met and saw one another. And for the first time they felt like everything was complete even though they didn't think they weren't complete. And so, they started talking. Exchanged phone numbers and realized they lived close, in the same town. And time past, meetings exchanged, embarrassed blushed tried to be covered and secrets told. They fell in love. Happy in the other’s arms. Happy in the comfort. Happy together. So, with that love drifted through them for eternity. From one life to the next. Never ending. 2 people who could never leave each other and never stop loving.

Wow **(18:15)**

I **(18:15)**

Just wow **(18:15)**

 **(18:16)** You like it? 

Bloody hell **(18:16)**

More then like **(18:17)**

Thats like so wow **(18:17)**

 **(18:18)** I take that as a yes 

Yes it is **(18:18)**

I didn't know you could write like that and I'm meant to be the one taking English. **(18:18)**

 **(18:19)** Tbh I surprise myself 

**(18:19)** Always hated English 

**(18:20)** But teachers said I had a knack for it 

You do **(18:20)**

 **(18:21)** Well thank you 

**(18:21)** But I'd rather pursue a career in art 

Fair doos **(18:22)**

Whatever makes you happy **(18:23)**

**(18:23)** yeah 

**(18:24)** I gtg Mrs Potter making dinner 

Yeah okay bye **(18:24)**

-Regeneration-

**(19:12|Alice)** you feeling any better bubs?

Yeah thanks **(19:13)**

**(19:13|Frank)** you like mums cake? 

Of course **(19:14)**

What you guys doing tonight? **(19:14)**

 **(19:15|Frank)** probs catch up with work 

**(19:16|Frank)** I'm sooo behind 

You’re telling me, I missed a whole month last year **(19:16)**

 **(19:16|Frank)** yeah but you smart 

**(19:16|Frank)** Mr all 9s in his GCSES

Um no wasn't all 9s **(19:17)**

 **(19:17|Alice)** oh just accept that you are smart 

**(19:17|Alice)** you aren't in trouble of failing your exams 

**(19:17|Alice)** and anyways if you do you can just sell your art and make thousands 

Sure I could **(19:18)**

 **(19:19|Frank)** I think you need more cake man 

That's the best thing you've said all night **(19:19)**

 **(19:21|Alice)** how about we go on a walk tomorrow

Whyyyy **(19:21)**

 **(19:22|Alice)** why not

Oh wow such a compelling argument **(19:23)**

 **(19:23|Frank)** actually

 **(19:23|Frank)** that’s a great plan

 **(19:24|Frank)** can take a picnic and everything

Oh alright then **(19:26)**

 **(19:26|Alice)** oo yes okay ill meet you guys at the well wall at around 10?

 **(19:26|Frank)** sure

Yeah that’s fine not like anyone’s gonna stop me **(19:27)**

Guys you can laugh **(19:30)**

Sorry **(19:30)**

Ah well imma have a nap **(19:31)**

 **(19:32|Alice)** just didn’t expect that

 **(19:32|Alice)** have a nice nap then bub

-Padfoot-

Can we call again tonight **(21:05)**

Yeah of course

-calling Padfoot-

“hey”

“hi

how was your day” 

“oh it was okay

Just laid around”

“that seems like the best way to spend it” 

“what about you” 

“pretty boring on the whole

James and lily went out on a date

Peter was with his girl I don’t know much about

Marlene is with her dad all weekend

And Dorcas was in a horse-riding competition

So I was on my own but I got to text you for a bit so that was good”

“im glad that I made it somewhat good”

“I gotta question”

“okay shoot”

“do you always cook for you and your parents?”

“oh um yes I like to

Why?”

“I don’t know but im imagining you in an apron and chefs hat at the stove”

“haha that’s great

What else do you imagine me like?”

“oh the simple nerd”

“nerd?!”

“it’s the vibe I get from you”

“oh ha ha very funny”

“I know right im a comedic genius”

“well I wouldn’t say that”

“oh really

What would you say then sweetie?”

“I don’t know

Maybe I need to find out more about you

Like what are you like?

Personality and all that shit”

“oh we’re going there

Okay then”

“and be honest

Honesty is the best policy you see”

“mmm sure alright here we go”

“oh boy what have I done”

“theres nothing to be worried about moony

Just sit back and relax because im calm and collected

A joy to be around

Can charm my way out of trouble

Everybody loves me

Im a cool leather wearing punk rock man

And my creative mind lets me master art

All in all im a pretty sick person

Talent fills through me”

“Sirius im not sure you understood me

I said be honest.”

“oi! Excuse me all of those were true to the bone”

“well the bone must be pretty rotten”

“I do not condone this kind of talk! I am true to what I say”

“sure”

“what about you then?

What is this mysterious moony like?”

“you really want to know about me?”

“yes of course

You are very interesting”

“um well I don’t know

I guess Frank told you I was shy but I guess that’s to only people I don’t know

Then I like reading so I’d rather stay at home or in a quieter place to do it but I don’t know hanging out with my friends

As you know I like cooking and baking and when I was 11 maybe 12 I went on junior bake off, I didn’t win but it was great fun

Same as you I use my creative side to do art but as well I like writing little stories that go along to what I make or others too

I don’t know what else I’m not very good at this”

“I think you did amazingly and I’ll have you know I think you are a pretty sick person too and amazing of course”

“I

Thank you

I guess”

“well moony we can talk more tomorrow

Jamie boy keeps throwing pillows at me

Goodnight and sleep tight”

“yeah I should get some sleep too

Goodnight”

-call ended 21:30-

-Sunday 23rd September-

-Regeneration-

**(10:02|Alice)** you ready boys???

 **(10:02|Frank)** yep

Ughhhhhh **(10:03)**

Yes **(10:30)**

Gotta be pumped up for this **(10:03)**

 **(10:03|Alice)** LETS GO!!!!

-Padfoot-

**(12:12)** Yo

 **(12:12)** Whats upp

Me **(12:15)**

Up a mountain **(12:15)**

 **(12:16)** Uh??? Why bro

Okay whats with this new talk??? **(12:16)**

 **(12:17)** Idk sounds dumb coming from me doesn’t it

 **(12:17)** Ha well ill stop

 **(12:17)** But why you up a mountain

Because alice and frank decided it would be a good idea and my stupid ass agreed to go with them **(12:18)**

 **(12:18)** I didn’t know they had mountains in wales

Well technically this one isn’t **(12:19)**

Really its just the valley **(12:19)**

But still **(12:19)**

And anyway what do you think Snowden is?? **(12:19)**

 **(12:21)** Call me stupid idk what that is

You are a fucking idiot **(12:21)**

What the fuck **(12:21)**

Stupid bastard **(12:21)**

 **(12:22)** …..

 **(12:22)** I

 **(12:23)** Wasn’t expecting that

 **(12:23)** Well here comes the tears

Oops haha **(12:23)**

 **(12:24)** Jesus moony remind me never to get on your bad side

You’ve been let off lightly my man **(12:24)**

Welp I gotta go **(12:25)**

Alice is giving me the death stare **(12:26)**

Tho she was totally not snogging Frank a moment ago **(12:26)**

Talk later padfoot :) **(12:27** )

 **(12:27)** Ha go girl!!

 **(12:27)** See ya :)

 **(17:34)** You know moons

 **(17:34)** You’ve really come alive

 **(17:36)** Like I mean you actually staying to have a chat

 **(17:37)** And being more open

 **(17:38)** And that’s cool you know

 **(17:39)** I really like you

 **(17:40)** Like you seem really cool

 **(17:41)** Like you play the guitar and fucking saxophone

 **(17:42)** And idk just a nice person to hang out with

 **(17:43)** And your accent is a added bonus in your awesomeness

 **(18:23)** Hey

 **(18:23)** Boooo

 **(18:25)** You know that sad thing

 **(18:25)** We are miles away from eachother

 **(18:26)** I think youd be a really good hugger

 **(18:27)** Ahhh a moony hug

 **(18:28)** M

 **(18:28)** O

( **18:28)** O

 **(18:28)** N

 **(18:28)** Y

 **(18:28)** H

 **(18:28)** U

 **(18:28)** G

 **(18:28)** :)

I don’t know what to say **(19:06)**

But are you okay? **(19:08)**

And thank you **(19:09)**

That was nice **(19:09)**

 **(19:09)** Ahhhhh

 **(19:09)** Youre back!!!

 **(19:10)** How was the mountain

Tiring **(19:10)**

Im aching **(19:10)**

And my skin is tight **(19:11)**

Too hot for me **(19:11)**

Sorry to cut this short but I need to sleep **(19:12)**

 **(19:13)** That’s okay

 **(19:13)** Rest your head now moony

:) **(19:13)**

I like you too **(19:15)**

(Sirius Phone POV)

-Monday 24th September-

-Marauder life bitches-

**(7:24|James)** mate are you okay??

 **(7:30|Peter)** u talking to pads? Whats with him this time?

 **(7:31|James)** he wont stop squealing

 **(7:32|Peter)** oh god

 **(7:32|James)** you’re lucky you don’t have to listen to him

Oi u guys **(7:35)**

I can read u know **(7:35)**

Why don’t u shut up **(7:35)**

Twats **(7:35)**

 **(7:36|James)** how is your little friend

 **(7:36|Peter)** tbh u are the little friend

Wormy I swear u r only 1 inch taller **(7:36)**

 **(7:37|Peter)** still

 **(7:38|James)** at least you have stopped squealing

 **(7:38|Peter)** what were you so excited about anyways??

I found his Instagram **(7:38)**

Hes even more adorable then I thought **(7:39)**

Hes got curly hair and freckles!! **(7:39)**

Oh my lord I think imma pass out **(7:40)**

 **(7:40|Peter)** here we go again

 **(7:40|James)** oh boy

What? **(7:41)**

 **(7:42|James)** u r getting all boy crazy

 **(7:42|James)** and last time u did

 **(7:42|James)** u ended up eating a whole tub of ice cream and re watching all of mean girls twice

 **(7:42|Peter)** wasn’t that only a month ago

… **(7:44)**

You are both dead **(7:45)**

I hate you **(7:45)**

Go away James **(7:45)**

And leave me alone **(7:46)**

 **(7:47|Peter)** haha lmao

 **(7:47|James)** poor Sirius is pouting

 **(7:47|Peter)** omg I wish I was there to see that

 **(7:48|James)** *insert picture of Sirius pouting*

 **(7:49|Peter)** oh he is as well

( **7:49|Peter)** defo saving that one

May I remind you I know karate **(7:50)**

 **(7:51|Peter** ) watching karate kid everyday for a month doesn’t count as knowing karate

You are on thin ice **(7:51)**

 **(7:52|Peter)** better then fangirling over some welsh sheep shagger

Excuse me! **(7:53)**

Moony doesn’t shag sheep! **(7:53)**

Or well I hope he doesn’t **(7:53)**

Is that really a thing they do? **(7:54)**

 **(7:55|James)** you bloody idiot

 **(7:55|Peter)** I cant believe u got 9s and As

 **(7:55|Peter)** and then ur common sense is like non-existence

 **(7:56|Peter)** like bro wtf happened there

 **(7:56|James)** I feel like wormy has burned u mate

 **(7:56|James)** how r u gonna just sit there and take it

I have had enough **(7:57)**

If only moony was awake I wouldn’t have to be talking to a bunch of **(7:58)**

 **(7:58|James)** a bunch of what??

 **(7:58|Peter)** looks like hes run out of comebacks

U r gonna be sorry Peter! **(7:59)**

I warn u **(7:59)**

Any way imma going to go to sleep **(8:00)**

 **(8:00|James)** we have college in 15 minuets

Really? Oh why isn’t moony awake then? **(8:01)**

Shit I have to get ready **(8:02)**

Fuck imma be late **(8:03)**

Ughhhh **(8:04)**

 **(8:04|Peter)** its funny watching him struggle

 **(8:04|James)** even better from front row seats

That’s it im no longer talking to you guys **(8:05)**

Rn I would rather hold hands with Snivelous **(8:05)**

 **(8:06|James)** u what?!

 **(8:06|Peter)** now I really got to ask, r u okay?

Wait no that’s too far **(8:09)**

Omg im going to throw up **(8:09)**

That’s disgusting **(8:09)**

Ew no **(8:09)**

Im still not talking to you so bye. **(8:10)**

 **(8:11|Peter)** hes not going to last

 **(8:11|James)** nope

 **(8:11|James)** but it will be our entertainment for the day sorted

 **(8:12|Peter)** u got that right

 **(8:13|Peter)** see u at school then

 **(8:14|James)** yeah bye

-Moony-

Are you okay? **(16:02)**

Im sorry **(16:02)**

I shouldn’t have done that **(16:03)**

 **(16:21)** Hi

 **(16:22)** Yes im fine

 **(16:22)** Eating cake so defiantly

 **(16:23)** And no you shouldn’t have but I can’t stop you

 **(16:23)** Now we know what we look like

Okay, r u sure? **(16:24)**

What cake? **(16:24)**

And yeah that’s good I guess **(16:25)**

 **(16:26)** Im positive

 **(16:26)** Chocolate of course

 **(16:27)** Tbh you do look like how imagined you so theres something

Really wow **(16:28)**

You are better then I thought **(16:28)**

I should have known. U did say you really like chocolate **(16:29)**

 **(16:31)** I am defiantly not better then you thought

 **(16:31)** You are lying

I would never lie to you **(16:32)**

 **(16:32)** Oh um okay

Can I ask you a question? **(16:35)**

Its about one of your posts **(16:36)**

It might be invasive so im sorry and you don’t have to answer **(16:36)**

 **(16:37)** Yeah sure

 **(16:37)** I think I know where this is going

Oh okay **(16:37)**

Well was that your parents funeral and is it about the car accident? **(16:39)**

 **(16:40)** Yes

Oh **(16:42)**

Im sorry **(16:42)**

 **(16:43)** Its okay

 **(16:44)** It was a few months ago now

 **(16:44)** And Frank and Alice have been looking after me good

That’s good but im here if you need anything **(16:45)**

 **(16:46)** Thanks Sirius

 **(16:46)** And before you ask anymore questions

 **(16:47)** I want to explain it

You don’t have too **(16:48)**

 **(16:47)** I want to

Okay **(16:48)**

 **(16:49)** We were coming back from dropping visiting my dad’s friends

 **(16:49)** And we were going around a corner

 **(16:50)** Only a bit too quickly

 **(16:50)** Dad didn’t have any time to react

 **(16:51)** And we crashed into a petrol tank truck

 **(16:52)** We would have been alright if the fire didn’t start

 **(16:52)** I still hear their screams

 **(16:53)** I managed to get out but they were stuck and I couldn’t do anything

 **(16:54)** I got burned pretty badly on my right side

 **(16:54)** My arm, neck and part of my face and its all scared

 **(16:56)** But yeah that’s what happened

 **(16:56)** And I um go to a therapist because of it

 **(16:57)** I have nightmares and flashbacks a lot

 **(16:57)** Take some pills and all that

Oh moony im so sorry **(16:58)**

That’s awful **(16:58)**

 **(16:59)** Im living by myself now

 **(16:59)** But franks next door so that’s all good

Oh **(17:00)**

 **(17:01)** Oh?

You said your parents went out on a date night and I oh Remus im sorry **(17:01)**

 **(17:02)** Its fine honestly

 **(17:02)** You wouldn’t have known

 **(17:03)** But im glad you do now

Okay **(17:03)**

Im glad you told me as well **(17:04)**

 **(17:05)** Ive gtg Alice is round

 **(17:05)** Ill talk tomorrow

 **(17:06)** Bye

Okay, bye xx **(17:06)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever makes you happy
> 
> ~~You make me happy~~


End file.
